


Rest for Chirrut and Baze

by bongbingbong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongbingbong/pseuds/bongbingbong
Summary: A little snippet of a moment for these two while on the run. Set pre-film. 
Also kind of a headcanon study of what I think Chirrut and Baze's personalities will be like in the film, and how I see their relationship (from the ten seconds or so of existing trailer footage).





	

Chirrut kept himself strictly in check at all times, hyperaware of his own body and surroundings, a mixture of training and necessity. He was disciplined and focused completely on his goals, which made him extraordinarily adept at whatever he set his mind to. Which was good in a way, Baze thought, but the flip side was that his dear friend and partner would sometimes neglect the little things, the small details that kept everything running. Like eating and sleeping.

 

He was a hard man to read, and it had taken Baze a very long time before he had begun to recognise the signs. There would be a slight pallor to his face, a crease to his brow as his overtired mind continued to fight for control. If he was still, there might be a slight tremor to his hands. At the sight of Chirrut now, sitting ramrod straight, white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf, he knew his friend was near exhaustion. 

 

It was three days since Chirrut had been taken prisoner, and three hours since Baze had located him and prepared to mount an assault, only to find his friend clambering out an external ventilation shaft. What had happened to him while in captivity was anyone’s guess - they had not been able to stop to catch their breath until now. The only answer Baze had so far came in the form of the tiny, reddened pinpricks that dotted Chirrut’s skin.

 

“When was the last time you ate?” he said gruffly, stomping through the woods around the little clearing they had stopped to rest in. Chirrut smiled to himself, chin angled up towards the sun.

“You worry too much,” he said, though his voice was weary.

“That’s not an answer,” said Baze, all too accustomed to Chirrut’s lighthearted deflections. Chirrut, to his credit, recognised the worry in his voice and sighed.

“When we ate together last,” he said.

Baze swallowed a growl of frustration, “and when did you last sleep?” he demanded.

“The same,” said Chirrut softly.

These imperial monsters; Baze would give anything to crush them, drive them out screaming. 

“Do not let your rage blind you,” said Chirrut, reaching out for him.

“I do not let my rage blind me, I let it give me strength,” said Baze.

Chirrut’s brows drew together in a frown, “that is the path to the dark side.”

“ _ Damn _ your dark side!” said Baze, advancing on him, “you were gone for  _ three days _ . I couldn’t find you, I had no idea where you could have been, and you talk about my rage _?  _ They tortured you, didn’t they? You could have  _ died _ , and you want me to what, to meditate, to open my mind to your force-loving nonsense when I could have lost - I could have -” he took a shuddering breath, and Chirrut reached out for him again. Baze’s heart clenched at the sight of his reassuring smile, his hand that trembled with fatigue. He took it, and pressed a kiss to its palm.

“All is well,” said Chirrut, “I will heal, and we shall find our way out, if the force wills it.”

“If the force does not will it,” said Baze, “I will make it so myself.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this work may become redundant when the film actually comes out, but I've become so attached to these two characters already, I just had to get the ideas rattling about in my head out into words.
> 
> I'd love to write more for these two, but unfortunately my knowledge of the workings of the Star Wars universe is patchy and superficial at best. Hopefully this will change when I've seen Rogue One and have a better idea of context!


End file.
